What Shall Be Sacrificed
by VideliGohan
Summary: What if Gohan refused to pull the Z Sword from its rocky prison. What if he and Goku fused instead of Goku and Vegeta. What would happen if all this were done for the love one saiyan possesed for a certain Earth girl. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

What Shall Be Sacrificed

Chapter 1

Alone in a forest of nowhere, a certain demi-saiyan lay unconscious, somewhere between the living world and the otherworld.

            Piccolo flew back to the battlefield, now a giant crater from Vegeta's sacrifice.  Before the Namek laid small pink blobs of was once the seemingly unstoppable Buu.  Piccolo scanned the surrounding area, Buu was nowhere to be found, well in one piece anyway.  The once living figure of Vegeta was now reduced to a lifeless gray statue of hard stone.  Piccolo sighed.  "It's finally over, Buu is dead, but at the cost of great warriors lives.  Damn that fat pudgy bastard!"

            Piccolo felt at a terrible loss.  Never before had the earth's strongest fighters all been lost at the same time.  Piccolo was just beginning to mourn when he heard a strange noise coming from behind.  Piccolo eyes became filled with alarm as he turned around and saw the pink goop that was Majin Buu began to move and mold themselves into a familiar form.  All around piccolo stood hundreds of pink pudgy terror.  Piccolo took his fighting stance, prepared to fight, even though he didn't stand a chance.  Piccolo didn't have to even have to throw a punch, for all the Buus ascended into the clear blue sky, once again molding like clay into the original Buu, not a scratch on him.  Piccolo panicked.  "I've got to get back to Krillen and the boys."

            Piccolo raced off in the opposite direction of Buu to where Krillen and two unconscious half-saiyans were waiting.  Krillen became uncomfortable, floating in mid-air with the sons of the two strongest warriors in the universe in his arms while sensing Buu once more wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.  Krillen wished piccolo was there with him.  His wish was granted seconds later when piccolo was in viewing distance.  "Thank you Dende."  Krillen whispered to himself.

            Piccolo seemed to be in a bit of a rush, and Krillen had an idea why, but he didn't want it to be true.  "Quickly, we must get to the lookout."  Piccolo said as he took one of the boys from Krillen's grasp.

            "Right." Krillen said.

            All four took off towards the lookout, leaving behind a newly formed Buu.  On the way up, Krillen and Piccolo stopped by Korin's.  "Hey you guys, what's wrong with those two, are they hurt?"  Korin asked as he walked to the railing of his tower, walking stick echoing behind him.

            "Hey Korin, no the boys are fine, Vegeta just knocked them out."  Krillen said.

            Yajirobe came out to where Korin was conversing with his friends.  "Hey Yajirobe."  Krillen said.

            Yajirobe nodded his answer.  "Hey Krillen, what's wrong with those two?"  Yajirobe asked, pointing his index finger at the two unconscious youngsters.

            "Nothing, hey you got anymore of those senzu beans?"  Krillen asked.

            "No, Goku took our last three, we don't run a bean factory around here you know."  Yajirobe said.

            "Yeah, it's a wonder you haven't started charging yet."  Krillen said.

            "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  Yajirobe questioned.

            "Krillen, we should get to the lookout, quickly."  Piccolo said.

            "Right, see you guys later."  Krillen waved before Piccolo and he continued towards the lookout.

            "Mr. Popo, I sense Piccolo and Krillen coming this way, prepare for their arrival."  Dende said to the shorter man.

            "Of course, Dende."  Mr. Popo replied.

            Moments later the tall green Namek and his shorter accomplice arrived at the lookout.  Dende saw piccolo and Krillen holding small, motionless bodies in their arms.  "Oh no, what happened to them?"  Dende asked, running up to Piccolo and Krillen.

            "They're alright Dende, they just need some rest."  Piccolo said.

            Mr. Popo walked up to Krillen and the other half of Kami.  "I'll take the young ones to a place so they can rest."  Mr. Popo said as he reached out his arms out to receive Goten and Trunks.

            After Mr. Popo had gone with the boys, Dende spoke.  "So piccolo, do we have a chance?"

            Piccolo looked down at the tiled ground of the lookout and crossed his arms.  "Well with what we have right now I'd say no, but ever since I saw Goku turn into a super saiyan I wouldn't count anything out."

            Dende nodded in agreement.  As Dende had also come to realize, with the saiyans anything was possible.  Elsewhere, far from the safety of the lookout, Gohan laid in a wooded area, far from any of the Z fighters, barely alive.  His life was being juggled between his world and the next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"I summon you forth dragon to grant me my wishes."  Bulma called to the seven glowing balls that lay before her and the others.

            The day grew to night as the balls began to glow.  Suddenly out of nowhere the Earth's dragon, Shenron shot out from the dragon balls and into the darkened sky.  His body twisted around as he stared down at his summoners from high in the sky.  "You have summoned me, name your first wish."

            Elsewhere at the lookout, Piccolo, Krillen and Dende were just getting over their initial shock of seeing a battle scarred Goku appear out of thin air, right before their eyes.  "Hey you guys."  Goku said in his worry free tone.

            Krillen held back his tears of joy, he couldn't believe the sight before him.  "Someone pinch me.  I think I'm dreaming."  Krillen said.

            Dende pinched Krillen, who jumped in surprise.  "Nope, I guess I'm not dreaming.  Goku it's you, I can't believe you're alive."  Krillen said, running up to his old pal, followed quickly by Piccolo and Dende.

            Krillen couldn't fight back his tears any longer, so he let them come forth.  Goku looked confused.  "Krillen, why are you crying?  Aren't you glad to see me?"

            "Of course I'm glad to see you.  I'm just so happy."  Krillen said.

            "Hey Goku."  Dende said.

            "Hey Dende."  Goku replied.

            Dende looked at Goku, inspecting his numerous wounds.  "Hey Goku, why don't we take care of your wounds."  Dende said.

            "Yeah great, where's them senzu beans?"  Goku asked while looking around.

            "We don't have any, but I bet Dende will heal you."  Krillen said.

            "Of course."  Dende said.

            Goku kneeled down on one knew in front of Dende.  Dende put his hand on Goku's head.  Slowly Goku's wounds began to disappear.  Moments later he was as good as new.  Dende removed his hand from Goku's head.  "There you go."  Dende said.

            Goku stood and inspected himself.  "Wow, thanks Dende."

            Piccolo walked up to Goku in his usual possession.  Arms crossed, frown on his face.  "Goku, we should start working out a plan to defeat Buu."  Piccolo said.

            Goku nodded.  "Of course, right to the point."

            "But how are we going to defeat him, Vegeta blew everything up within a mile of himself.  Yet Buu still survived."  Krillen said.

            Piccolo looked at Krillen.  "That's not totally true, what I saw was quite different.  When I found Buu, he was scattered in little pieces.  I thought Vegeta had defeated Buu, but soon after Buu started gathering himself."

            Goku stared at Piccolo in disbelief.  "He's worse than Cell was.  How do you destroy a monster who can regenerate himself, even from the smallest bit of him?"  Goku asked.

            Everyone fell silent, pondering on the question presented to them.  Piccolo was the one to come up with the answer.  "We will know when we have defeated Buu."

            Goku and Dende looked at Piccolo in confusion.  "When will we know?"  Dende asked.

            Piccolo looked down at the ground.  "I don't know when.  I just know that I'll have a feeling when we've beaten Buu."  Piccolo said.

            Just then the sky became black as night.  Goku and the two Nameks looked up towards the blackened sky.  "Oh no, this doesn't look good."  Goku said.

            "It must be Bulma, no one else could collect the dragon balls that fast."  Krillen said.

            "She must be going to wish the people back that Vegeta killed earlier today."  Goku said.

            "We can't allow her to do that, we need the dragon balls for what may happen in the future.  If Bulma uses both wishes, we'll have to wait another year and there may not be an Earth here in a year."  Piccolo said.

            "I'll go and stop her."  Goku said.

            Goku placed his index and middle finger upon his forehead and started searching for Bulma's ki.  After a few moments of Goku just standing there piccolo spoke up.  "Goku, hurry."

            Goku gritted his teeth in frustration.  "I'm having a hard time finding Bulma's ki."

            Goku was becoming frustrated with Buu's power level being so great, it was hard to anyone else's.  Finally Goku located Bulma's ki.  In one swift second Goku disappeared before Piccolo, Dende and Krillen's very eyes.

            Back at Capsule Corp.  Bulma was thinking of how she could word her wish.  "Hmm, how should I say this?"  Bulma asked.

            "How about everyone except the bad ones."  Yamcha suggested.

            Bulma thought over the words that her former boyfriend had suggested.  "Hmm, what a great idea, I'm glad I thought of it."  Bulma said.

            "What is your first wish?"  Shenron questioned once more, his patience growing ever more thin with the slow mortals before him.

            Bulma raised her arms above her once more, towards the mystical beast before her.  "Bring back all the people killed today, except the bad ones."  Bulma stated to the overly sized dragon. 

            "Your first wish has been granted, now state your second."  Shenron said.

            Bulma looked up to the dragon.  "Second?  I never thought about what we should use as our second."

            Bulma and the others were trying to thinks of what their second wish would be when they all suddenly saw a figure with a very recognizable gi on and unruly hair appear before them. "GOKU!"  Chichi shouted, running over and wrapping her arms around her husband.

            "Hey Chichi."  Goku said, placing an arm around Chichi's waist and pulling her close.

"State your second with, my patience is growing thin with you pathetic mortals!"  Shenron boomed.

            "Oh no, Shenron wants the second wish, I'm to late!"  Goku said, going hysterical

            Goku contacted Dende telepathically to tell him the not so good news.  _Dende can you here me, it's Goku.  I'm to late.  Shenron wants to know the second wish._

            Dende reached deep into his mind to contact Goku back.  _Goku, it' s all right, just tell Shenron that he doesn't have to make anymore wishes and the balls will separate again, allowing us to save them for another time._

Goku sighed in relief.  He silently thanked Dende and looked up at Shenron.  "Shenron, you don't have to grant anymore wishes today, we'll call you again some other time."  Goku said.

            "Very well."  Shenron replied.

            The dragon then shrunk back into the golden balls from which he came.  The seven golden balls then floated into the sky and scattered themselves to seven separate corners of the Earth.  The sky cleared itself of the in which it had been shrouded in and once more everything was calm.

            Bulma looked at Goku, who was still hugging Chichi close to him.  "Why'd you do that Goku, now we'll have to wait another whole year before we can make another wish."  Bulma said, hands on her hips.

            "No we won't.  I'm just saving our wish for later, just in case."  Goku said.

            "Goku, what do you mean, just in case?"  Chichi asked, looking up at her husband.

            "I'll explain later, but first I want you all to come with me to the lookout.  Krillen, Piccolo and Dende are already there."  Goku said.

            Everyone took that as his or her cue to gather around Goku.  After everyone had their grip on him, Goku place his index and middle fingers upon his forehead once more while searching out Piccolo's ki, after quickly locating it everyone disappeared from Capsule Corp. to end up at the lookout seconds later.  Everyone looked around, wondering why Goku had brought them all there.  "Daddy!"  Marron squealed in excitement, happy to see her father alive and well.

            18 followed Marron, who had run frantically over to Krillen and hugging his leg furiously.  18 walked up to Krillen, who looked up at his beloved wife.  18 leaned down and placed a kiss on Krillen's lips.  Before Krillen could return the kiss his to his wife though she pulled away, not wanting to show her softer side to the others for they had always known her as the silent and emotionless one among them.    Seeing 18 kiss her husband made Bulma think of Vegeta and her.  The question was where was he?  "Goku, may I ask where Vegeta is?"  Bulma asked, looking at her mate's long time rival.

            "Yeah, and where are my boys?"  Chichi asked while looking at Goku.

            Goku, Krillen, Piccolo and Dende all looked down at the ground in sadness, not wanting or being able to answer.  Chichi walked over to her husband, sensing something was not right.  She touched Goku's arm.  "Goku, what's wrong, where's Gohan and gotten?  They're alright, aren't they?"

            Goku took Chichi's hand in his and squeezing it slightly, but still refusing to answer her.  If he told her he knew she would not be able to comprehend it.  "Come on Goku, tell them."  Krillen said while holding Marron in his arms.

            Goku drew in a sharp breath, trying to find the right words to say.  "What I have to say isn't very easy.  Goten and trunks are fine."  Goku stopped.

            Chichi and Bulma smiled, happy to know their youngest saiyans were all right.  Goku swallowed hard before continuing.  "But Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

            The smiles on the women's' faces disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared.  Shock hit Chichi, Bulma and Videl like a brick wall.  Chichi felt herself become light headed before fainting and falling to the ground unconscious.  Bulma looked in disbelief at Goku.  A single tear fell down Bulma's cheek.  "NNNOOO!" 

            Yamcha took hold of Bulma's shoulders.  "Bulma please come down."  Yamcha said, trying to sooth his former girlfriend's pain.

            Videl just stood there silently grieving.  "No he can't be, he just can't."

            Videl felt soft, warm tears sting her cheeks.  "I love him."

            Goku went to his unconscious wife.  "Chichi, I'm so sorry.  I should have been there for Gohan."

            He picked Chichi up gently in his arms.  Goku walked over to the Ox King.  "Here, take chichi somewhere to rest."  Goku said while handing Chichi to her father.

            The Ox King took his daughter in his arms and walked away.  Goku turned and walked to where Piccolo was standing, mourning in his own way.  Goku cleared his throat, attracting the green alien's attention.  "Uh, so what do we do now?  Buu doesn't seem to be very easy to beat."

            Piccolo gave Goku an annoyed look.  "You think I do not realize that."  Vegeta was equal in every way to you and yet he could not defeat Buu, it could take two saiyans to do what Vegeta tried to accomplish."  Piccolo said.

            Goku looked at Piccolo, an idea had just popped into his cranium.  "Piccolo, you're a genius.  Why didn't I think of it before?"  Goku said as he smacked his head, punishing himself for his obvious stupidity.

            Piccolo eyed Goku as if he were insane.  "What are you talking about?"

            "What I learned in otherworld, it's a fusion that takes place between two beings of similar size and strength.  All I have to do is go back to otherworld and find Gohan and Vegeta to do the fusion with."  Goku said.

            Piccolo groaned.  "Goku, one problem.  Once you go back to otherworld and do the fusion you won't be able to come back." 

            Goku smiled, putting his hand behind his head.  "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

            "So who else could there be?"  Piccolo asked.

            Just then Mr. Popo came.  "Piccolo the boys are awake."

            Goku blinked at Mr. Popo as if he had just come up with a plan to save the entire world.  "That's it!  Goten and Trunks, they are about the same size and strength."  Goku said proudly.

            Piccolo nodded, sort of surprised that Goku was capable of coming up with such a brilliant idea.  "Good idea Goku, we should start right away."  Piccolo said as he started to where the two young saiyans were.

            Goku nodded and followed piccolo.

            Elsewhere Kabito got up, checking himself over.  "How am I alive?  All I remember is Dabura's ugly hand in my face."

            Kabito immediately sensed the faint energy signal coming from Shin.  "Hold on master, I'm coming."  Kabito said, as he took to the air in fast pursuit of the Supreme Kai.

            Shin stumbled along slowly, trying to stay alive long enough to find Gohan.  "I must find him.  He may be our only hope."  Shin said.

            The Supreme Kai was determined to stay alive, at least long enough to find Gohan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            A/N:  Hey all you happy peeps.  Sorry its been awhile since my last update.  Between homework, drum lessons, and major writer's block its been hard coming up with this chapter.  I'm sorry about the first two chapters being so much like the series, but I wanted to have an introduction because some people haven't seen the Buu Saga yet even some of my friends haven't so I was just giving a little intro.  Anywho this chap finally up. Pleaz R&R.  Thanks!

Kabito continued searching for Shin.  "Hold on master I'm coming."  Kabito said as he flew faster towards the faint ki signature coming from the Supreme Kai.

            Several moments passed before Kabito spotted the familiar figure that only belonged to Shin.  Kabito descended and approached his master.  "Master, I'm here." Kabito said as he placed his hand upon Shin and healed him.

            The newly rejuvenated Supreme Kai looked up at Kabito.  "Thank you Kabito, but we must hurry and find Gohan.  He may be our only hope."  Shin said as he took to the air followed closely by Kabito.

            Both started towards a wooded area where they both barely sensed Gohan.  They arrived several minutes later over the forested area that contained Gohan in it leafy imprisonment.  "Master, look."  Kabito said as he pointed down at the dense forest.

            "Quickly Kabito, we must hurry."  Shin said as he quickly descended down towards the almost lifeless half saiyan.

            Kabito landed on one said of Gohan and Shin on the other.  Kabito put his on Gohan's chest to begin the process of healing.  "No Kabito.  Not yet.  We will bring him back with us to our world."  Shin said.

            Kabito looked upon his master in disbelief.  "Surely not a mortal is to set foot upon our world."  Kabito said.

Shin shook his head. "No, he shall wake up in our world, come we leave now."  Shin said.

Kabito frowned more than usual as he put his hand upon Gohan's chest as shin had just done.  The three disappeared and reappeared dimensions away from that of the Earth's.  "Kabito, you may now heal him."  Shin said.

Kabito nodded and once again placed his hand on Gohan in order to perform his talent in the art of healing.  The massive wounds and dried blood that dotted Gohan's limp form disappeared from his body as he became well once more.  Gohan slowly opened his eyes.  He then sat straight up and looked around at his new surroundings.  "Where am I?  Where's everyone?"  Gohan asked in panic as horrid flashbacks of Buu started flooding his mind.

"You are in a sanctuary."  Shin stated simply.

"Why am I here?"  Gohan asked.

"To begin you're training to defeat Buu."  Shin said.

"How?"  Gohan continued asking.

"By pulling a sacred sword from upon that rock."  Shin said as he pointed behind Gohan.

Gohan looked in the general direction the Supreme Kai had just pointed out to him.  In the distance rising out of the ground was a massive rock formation.  Atop the mountainous looking rock Gohan could barely make out a small shimmering object in the sunlight.  Gohan looked back at Shin.  "And I'm suppose to train with that thing?"

"Yes."  Shin answered.

Gohan looked in disbelief at the Supreme Kai.  "Are you kidding?  I don't have time to pull some stupid ass sword out of a crummy old rock and train with it.  All while Buu is free to terrorize the Earth with no one there to defend it.  I'm sorry, but I won't let the ones I love and the entire Earth befall to that monster.  Find someone else.  Please take me back to Earth."  Gohan said.

"But-"

"NOW!"

            Shin sighed in defeat.  "Very well, but you could become much stronger with the Z sword."

            "I don't care.  Becoming stronger takes time.  The Earth does not have time."  Gohan said.

            Shin placed his hand upon Gohan's shoulder and the two disappeared.  The two reappeared at the lookout.  Everyone present turned to see who had just appeared.  All faces fell in shock.  There before them stood the saiyan they thought had been dead.  One of them shocked was Videl.  Gohan looked at her and smiled, glad to see she looked unharmed.  Gohan walked over to Videl.  Videl almost ran at Gohan.  She jumped onto him and hugged him furiously.  Gohan was surprised a little by Videl's actions, but hugged her back anyway.  Videl drew back a little from Gohan to look up at him.  After awhile of Videl's constant gaze upon him Gohan became uncomfortable for some reason.  "Videl, are you all right?"  Gohan asked as he tried to break the silence between the two.

            Videl came back to reality and nodded.  "Yes Gohan, I'm just so glad to see you, everyone thought you were dead, but I knew in my heart that you weren't."  Videl said as she continued to look lovingly up at Gohan.

            Gohan smiled.  "I'm glad you're all right.  I thought Buu had gotten to you all.  I'm glad to see he hasn't."  Gohan said.

            Both stayed in their embrace.  Gohan felt an odd sensation come over him that he had never felt before, a sensation that he had to protect and love Videl as more than a friend.  "Gohan."  

            Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Videl's voice beckoning him.  "Yes Videl."  Gohan replied.

            "Gohan I have something I need to tell you."  Videl said.

            "What is it?"  Gohan asked.

            "I- I lo-"

            Videl was cut off by the sound of Goku's voice.  "Gohan I'm glad to see you're all right.  I hate to cut your reunion short, but I must speak with you."

            Gohan nodded, but no wanting to leave Videl.  "Hold that thought.  I'll be back."  Gohan said.

            "All right dad."  Gohan said as he reluctantly let go of Videl and followed his father to be spoken with alone.

            Goku led Gohan to a part of the lookout where he was sure not even saiyan ears could here what Goku had to tell his son.  Goku cleared his throat before speaking.  "Gohan, I'm glad to see you alive and well.  To only imagine what a fight with Majin Buu would be is beyond me.  I'm afraid though that I will need your help in defeating Buu once and for all.  You see why I was in otherworld I learned a new technique.  It's a fusion dance that takes place between two beings of similar size and strength.  I will need you help in teaching this technique to Goten and Trunks.  I only have 30 minutes left and that by far will not be enough time to teach them.  So will you continue to teach the boys after my time here is up?"  Goku asked.

            Gohan nodded an affirmative.  "Of course."

            "Good, thanks Gohan.  We should begin at once."  Goku said as he went to where Goten and Trunks were filling their seemingly endless bellies.

             Goku and Gohan walked down a long hallway with many doors on either side of them.  Goku finally stopped in front of one door.  Goku turned the knob on the door and pushed it open.  The door made a slight creaking sound as it opened to reveal two young saiyans stuffing their faces with foods from all places.  Upon seeing the two boys Gohan couldn't help but smile at there eating portions.  They were but half of his age yet they ate almost as much as Gohan himself did.  "Boys, it's time."  Goku said as he looked down upon Earth's possible last hope.

            "Time for what?"  Goten and Trunks asked in unison.

            "It's time for you two to save this entire planet."  Goku said.

            Goten and Trunks looked at each other then at Goku.  Them saving the Earth?  They had never undertaken such a task before and neither was in much of a hurry to take it up either.  Not when there were much stronger fighters like Goku and Gohan around to do it for the two youngsters.  "Now boys, get up and lets get to it.  I have very little time to teach you guys this."  Goku said.

            "Teach us what?"  Trunks asked.

            " A technique that I learned in otherworld.  A technique that will fuse you and Goten into one being for 30 minutes."  Goku said.

            Goten and Trunks once more looked at each other.  Each tried to imagine what they would look like being joined together.  _Eww, me fused with Goten _Trunks thought to him.  _Wow me and Trunks fused that would like be so cool_ Goten thought.

            "We must get started right away, my time is to end in 30 minutes.  After that Gohan will continue to teach you."  Goku said.

            Trunks and Goten finished stuffing their faces as directed by Goku.  After that the four saiyans led by Goku went to a larger room so the boys could begin the steps to the fusion dance.  "Now you boys must pay attention for this is how you two shall fuse.  You must perform every movement at precisely the same time, not only that you must breath in unison and your power levels must be exactly the same."  Goku said.

            Goten and Trunks nodded in response to Goku's words.  "Now I will show you the fusion dance, now remember every movement must be perfect for you to become fused.  Gohan will you care to assist me in this demonstration?"  Goku asked.

            "Sure."  Gohan answered as he went and stood next to Goku.

            "Good now stand there and do exactly what I do, except in the opposite direction, like a mirror image."  Goku said.

            "Ok."  Gohan said.

            Goku walked and stood a few feet away from Gohan.  "Ready."  Goku said.

            "Ready."  Gohan echoed.

            Goku started sidestepping towards Gohan who immediately copied his father's movements.  Goku then raised his arms above his head and brought them back down till they were even with is chest, having created a circular motion.  "Fuuu," Goku and Gohan both crossed a leg over their other leg "sion!"  Goku and Gohan both yelled at the exact same time as their index fingers barely touched the others thus completing the dance.

            Goten and Trunks both sweat dropped.  Not only did it look hard to both boys, but also lame.  "Ok your turn guys."  Goku said pointing to his youngest son and the son of the prince of all saiyans.

            Both youngsters nodded and took stances similar to that of what Goku and Gohan had.  Just then Baba came in "Goku, it is time to leave."

            Goku turned to face Baba.  "Ok, just hold on a second."  Goku said.

            Goku turned to his eldest son.  "Gohan it is time for me to leave, it is up to you now to finish teaching the boys the fusion.  Can you do that for me?"  Goku asked.

            Gohan nodded.  "You can count on me dad."

            Goku smiled.  "I know I can."

            Goku had Goten come to him.  "I'll miss you two.  Be good for you mom."  Goku said as he hugged his two sons close to him.

            Both boys nodded.  It was now up to them to save the Earth in the place of their father and that was a position both Gohan and Goten were honored to take in a great warriors place.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  Hey everybody, this story will officially eventually R, some parts NC-17.  I will let ya'll know which chapters will be NC-17 when they come, just to be on the safe side.  Anywho  there is a song in here by Disturbed called "Remember" from their new album, _Believe_, if you like rock music, I suggest this album, it is excellent.  Nothing like their first album.  Anywho on with the story. Chapter 4 

"Goku, come its time to leave."  Baba said.

            Goku let go of his sons.  "Tell your mom I love her."  Goku said as he turned towards Baba.

            Suddenly Goku heard a familiar voice come from behind.  "Wait Goku!"  Chichi yelled as she ran towards Goku.

            "Chichi!"  Goku shouted excitedly, happy to have Chichi wake from her faintness before he had to return to Otherworld.

            "Goku, please don't go."  Chichi pleaded.

            Goku looked at his wife tenderly.  "I'm sorry Chichi, but I have to."  Goku said.

            Chichi looked up at Goku through watery eyes.  "You don't have to."  Came a less familiar voice.

            Everyone looked to see the Supreme Kai standing before them all.  "What are you talking about?"  Goku asked.

            "You shall remain here.  I will take your place."  Shin said.

            Baba looked at shin in disbelief.  "But, you can't.  You're the last of the Supreme Kais.  We need you."  Baba said.

            "I realize that Baba, but I also realize that I must sacrifice myself for the good of the Earth."  Shin said.

            Baba sighed.  The Supreme Kai was right and there was nothing anyone else could do to change his mind.  "Very well.  Come we must return before King Yemma gives me a piece of his mind."  Baba said.

            Shin walked to where Baba was floating atop her crystal ball.  Seconds later the two disappeared before everyone's eyes.  Chichi looked up at her husband and smiled for he had once more returned to her.  Goku looked down upon his wife.  She gazed back at him in such a way that she had not done for over seven years.  Goku searched his memory, trying hard to remember the last time Chichi had looked at him like that.  Suddenly it hit him what kind of look his mate was giving him.  "Gohan, you and the boys can take a break.  Your mother ad I have to "talk."  Goku said as he picked up Chichi and the two flew off in a direction away from that of the lookout.

            Gohan grinned.  It had been a long time since his parents had "talked."  "Gohan, what do mom and dad have to talk about?"  Goten asked curiously.

            Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's innocence.  "They just have some catching up to do, that's all."  Gohan answered.

            Goku held Chichi as they flew over the rugged terrain that lay below.  Goku hugged her close as Chichi snuggled into her husband's chest.  They kept on flying like that for sometime, just enjoying each other's company.  Goku finally located a spot from overhead that looked suitable to carry on a "conversation" with his wife.  They touched down under a large oak tree in a densely populated forest.  Goku set Chichi down on the ground and they both sat down under the tree with their backs resting against its massive trunk.  Chichi held Goku's hand as they both looked at each other lovingly.  "I've missed you so much."  Goku said in a low voice.

            "Me too."  Chichi replied.

            Goku cupped Chichi's cheek with his hand as he lightly grazed his lips over her own.  That single touch sent Chichi over the edge.  She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this before.

            Goku kissed her harder, causing Chichi to lose it.  

Sensation washes over me 

_I can't describe it_

_Pain I felt so long ago_

_I don't remember_

If it weren't for the fact that Chichi wanted to tell Goku all that had happened in his sons' and hers lives the past seven years Chichi would have gladly continued.

            Now was not the right time fro their current actions, they had plenty of time to do that Chichi tried to tell herself.  "Goku, I'm sorry, but not now.  I want to talk to you first."  Chichi said as she stopped Goku's hands from advancing anymore.

            Goku looked disappointed, but respected her wishes as he moved his hands to rest at his sides.  Chichi smiled.  "Don't worry it will be extra special."

            Goku perked up at Chichi's words.  "So what was it you wanted to discuss?"  Goku asked in a somewhat curious tone.

Tear a hole so I can see my devastation 

_Feelings from so long ago_

_I don't remember_

            "I wanted to tell you what has happened the last seven years.  Tell you about the son you never knew you had until twenty-four hours ago.  About Gohan and everything else that has taken place."  Chichi said.

            "Then tell me, I want to know."  Goku said, holding on to his wife's hand.

_Holding on, to let them know_

_What's given to me_

_To hide behind the mask this time_

_And try to believe_

So on the story went.  Everything from Goten's birth to Gohan's coping with his father not coming back.  All the way to how Goku's eldest son had met the girl of his dreams.  __

Blind your eyes to what you see 

_You can't embrace it_

_Leave it well enough alone_

_And don't remember_

When all was said and done Goku was proud of not only his two boys, but also of his mate for being able to carry on after him not coming back.  "Chichi I'm sorry I haven't been for you, Gohan and Goten.   I just thought my family, friends and the whole world would have been safer if I didn't come back.  Now it doesn't really seem to matter if I stay here of not.  Monsters will still come to this planet thinking they can take over it, despite if they've even heard of a saiyan before or not.  I promise I will never leave you guys again, no matter what.  Somehow I shall find a way to over come my pain and sorrow to carry and live for my family, even if that means sacrifices must be made."  Goku said.

_Cut your pride and watch it bleed_

_You can't deny it_

_Pain you know you can't ignore_

_I don't remember_

Chichi was both moved and disturbed by her husband's words.  Even if sacrifices had to be made, what did he mean by that?  Could he be talking about the people of the Earth they very lives he had worked all his life to protect?  Her Goku would never do something like that, would he?  

Holding on, to let them know 

_What's given to me_

_To hide behind the mask this time_

_And try to believe_

Chichi set her thoughts on the back burner when she felt Goku's hands on her once more.  Chichi giggled slightly at Goku's inpatients.  Before Chichi could protest, Goku brought his lips to hers once more and gently lay her down in the soft blanket of grass.

If I can remember 

_To know this will conquer me_

_If I can just walk alone_

_And try to escape_

_Into me_

Elsewhere cries of help could be heard coming from a split in two Babidi.  Buu was curious as to where these cries of pain and helplessness were coming from.  Skipping across the bare terrain, Buu followed these cries of help coming from a voice he somewhat found familiar.  Buu found the upper half of Babidi in a small hole with a looked of pure pain on his face.  "Hello."  Buu said as he waved his yellow-gloved hand at Babidi.

            Babidi gave a look of annoyance at Buu.  "What the hell are you staring at you over sized buffoon?  Put me back together!"  Babidi yelled.

            "No swear in front of Buu."  Buu said.

            Babidi rolled his eyes.  "Fine, I'm sorry.  Now get on with it."

            "What be magic word?'  Buu asked.

            Babidi sighed in exasperation.  "Please get on with it."  Babidi said, trying to keep himself from sealing the pink terror back in his ball.

            "Ok."  Buu said.

            Buu stretched a hand out over the injured Babidi.  A pinkish type glow illuminated from Buu's palm.  Slowly Babidi began to feel his feet once more.  He once more was whole.  Babidi got up from the spot that had temporarily been his gravesite.  "Finally, now lets get going.  There are some certain earthlings I want you to destroy."  Babidi said as he dusted himself off.

            "Ok."  Buu stated simply.

            Babidi place his fingers upon his temples and concentrated.  After much thought and deep concentration Babidi located the entities of the three beings he was looking for.  Goten, Trunks and Piccolo seemed to be standing next to one another discussing something. Also standing with them was that pesky kid who had tried to destroy Majin Buu's ball earlier that day.

            "Hello there.  How are you all?"  Babidi asked telepathically.

            Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo all lifted their heads up at the sound of the evil wizard's voice.  "Oh good, I seen I've gotten your attention."  Babidi said.

            Piccolo couldn't believe it.  Babidi was still alive, but how?  He had sliced that puny bastard in half with his own two hands.  "What do you want?"  Piccolo asked.

            "Awe, right to the point then.  You see you and these two little runts next to you tried to disrupt my plans.  That I am not happy about, so here's my request.  Give yourselves up and nobody else dies.  Refuse and Majin Buu shall kill every single creature on this pathetic planet you call home."  Babidi said.

            All four Z fighters were shocked.  They had never expected this to happen.  Piccolo thought of his options.  Give himself up to save the Earth and his friends or refuse and watch all of them die.  He would not let that happen.  He decided he would sacrifice himself for the benefit of the Earth.  "All right Babidi, I'll give myself up, but only if you promise to leave Earth as soon as you're done with me.  Leave the boys out of this.  They're only kids."  Piccolo said.

            Gohan looked at Piccolo in disbelief.  "No, you can't."  Gohan said.

            Piccolo turned to face Gohan, a serious and determined look upon the namek's face.  "Look Gohan I have an obligation that I am sworn to stay true to.  Ever since I fused with Kami, I've felt a more powerful need to protect this planet.  Now when the Earth and its inhabitants call for help, I feel like it's my duty to fulfill that call of duty.  Now if this means sacrificing myself to protect you, your brother, even your father then I am more than honored to do it.  So stand aside and let me do my job."  Piccolo said.

            Gohan just gaped at Piccolo.  Never in the memories of Piccolo and his relationship could Gohan ever remember Piccolo talking to him in that tone of voice.  Gohan understood Piccolo's position for he himself had been in that position before.  However he was not going to let one of his closest friends give up so easily.  "Piccolo I understand your position on this, but I will not let you give in so easily.  You're like a second father to me and I am not about to let you go."  Gohan said.

            Piccolo was impressed with the boy's determination to not let him go, but still he had to.  Gohan then spoke once more.  "Babidi I have my own proposition.  Give us one week and I promise you by then that you will have a worthy opponent that I'm sure Buu will be eager to fight.  In that time thought you have to promise not to destroy anything or anyone."

            Babidi thought this over.  He wanted Buu to destroy these weaklings, but if he refused then not only would they not come, but also Buu would become angry for not getting his way and then would probably destroy the planet without even caring if Babidi himself was still on it or not.  There was only one thing to do, Babidi would have to ask Buu and see what his decision was.  "Buu, did you hear what that insolent little fool just said?"  Babidi asked.

            "Uh-huh."  Buu answered, nodding his head.

            "Well what do you think?"  Babidi asked once more.

            "Buu wait week, then Buu have though someone to fight."  Buu said.

            Babidi couldn't believe what Majin Buu had just said.  From the stories he had heard Buu didn't seem to be able to hold still five minutes without having to destroy something.  "Are you sure Buu?'  Babidi asked.

            "Buu sure."  Buu nodded his head.

            "All right, if you're sure."  Babidi said as he turned from Buu.

            "All right, we'll wait a week, but not a minute more," Babidi said, "come Buu."

            Babidi mounted Buu's back like a rider would his horse and seconds later they were off.  Gohan sighed in relief.  Not only had he bought Goten, Trunks and Piccolo more time, but he had also bought the entire Earth more time.  Hopefully Goten and Trunks could finish their fusion within that week.  For if they did not then in seven days Earth would be no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Piccolo turned to where Gohan was standing.  "Why did you do that?  Now what are we going to do?  Sit around seven days and wait for Babidi to show hi ugly ass face here again?"  Piccolo asked, somewhat angry that Gohan had succeeded in him not being able to complete his destiny.  

"Piccolo chill.  In a week Goten and Trunks will have completed their fusion and then we can destroy Buu."  Gohan said confidently.

            "Are you blind boy?  Buu is not so easily defeated as you make it sound.  When Vegeta sacrificed himself not even he defeated Buu.  Buu survived from pieces of himself.  The only way to defeat him would be to destroy every cell of Buu's body at the same time.  Vegeta's power was enormous, yet still Buu lives.  What makes you think two young half saiyans can do what Vegeta could not?"  Piccolo asked.

            "Trunks and Goten alone are twice as powerful as I was at their age.  With their powers combined they could and probably will be more powerful then me.  They could probably ascend beyond a super saiyan 2."  Gohan said as he pointed at his brother and his friend.

            Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise at Gohan's claims.  "That would truly be a miraculous transformation at such an age.  Being able to go super saiyan 3 has only been achieved by your father.  However if those two could do that in their fusion, then they would possibly be able to have a decent chance at Buu, but I sense that their power alone will not be enough.  I feel in order to truly beat Majin Buu there will have to be a power even greater."  Piccolo said.

            "Is that true?  How do you know?"  Gohan asked, wondering whom this greater power could possibly be.

            "This is not for sure.  It's just a feeling.  I would not put complete doubt in these feelings I have, for in the past they have sometimes been right."  Piccolo said.

            "Thin I should go find dad and tell him of our new situation.  We should all stay here.  Just in case Buu and Babidi go back on their word."  Gohan said.

            "Right.  While you're go for Goku and Chichi I'll have Goten and Trunks practice the fusion some more."  Piccolo said.

            "Good idea, well I'm off.  I'll be back soon."  Gohan said as he took off into the midday air.

            Piccolo turned to the two younger saiyans.  "Alright let's get to it."  Piccolo said.

            Goten and Trunks groaned and once more took their stances.  Gohan flew in a westerly direction away from the lookout, following the direction of his father's fluctuating ki.  After about half and hour of flying Gohan spotted two figures that appeared to be asleep.  Gohan flew in closer to see who the two figures were.  When he realized it was his parents Gohan turned around in embarrassment.  Gohan immediately flew a little ways away from a slumbering Goku and Chichi for he did not want to give his parents the impression that he was a pervert.  When he felt he was far enough away Gohan stopped and raised his energy level just enough to gather his father's attention.  Goku opened his eyes slowly.  _What was that?  It feels like Gohan is near.  GOHAN! _Goku thought to himself.  In a massive panic Goku quickly covered his wife with her clothes for fear that someone had seen Chichi and him.  Goku dressed and started towards where Gohan was waiting in the air.  "Hey Gohan, what are you doing all the way out here?"  Goku asked.

            "Well actually I sort of need to talk to you about something."  Gohan said.

            "What is it?  Oh I know."  Goku said.

            "You do?"  Gohan asked.

            "Yeah, it's about you and your girlfriend.  What was her name again?"  Goku asked as he rubbed his chin in deep thought.

            "No dad that not what this is about.  Her name is Videl and NO she is not my girlfriend!"  Gohan nearly felt like yelling at Goku in once again trying to emphasize his point that Videl and he were just friends.

            "Well one of these days she will be.  They eventually get you.  They always do."  Goku said.

            Gohan sighed, trying desperately to try and change the subject.  "That's nice dad, anyway I need you and mom to come back to the lookout as soon as possible.  I wan to address everyone on this."  Gohan said.

            "Ok, just let me get your mom and we'll be along.  Go ahead, we'll catch up in a little while."  Goku said.

            "Ok, see you back at the lookout."  Gohan said as he waved goodbye before heading back towards the lookout.

            Around an hour later Goku and Chichi reunited with everyone else at the lookout where they were all anxious to see what Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks had to say.  After making sure everyone was present Gohan spoke.  "Everyone, there has been some very recent events that have changed our plans in dealing with Buu.  Not more than two hours ago, Babidi and Majin Buu contacted Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and myself.  They demanded that certain peoples be surrendered too Buu in exchange for the Earth's existence.  However a slight adjustment in negotiations occurred.  In the end the final deal is this.  We have exactly seven days from now to complete the training necessary to take on Buu.  If we are not ready by then however, Babidi will allow Majin Buu to terrorize the Earth in whatever way he likes.  We will need all of your help to make sure Goten and Trunks can be ready in a week's time."

            Everyone felt some shock at the news that had just been given to him or her.  All present nodded their cooperation in helping the two youngest saiyans in whatever way they could.  Everyone was about to leave, expecting that the news was all presented to them, but when they heard Piccolo's voice beckoning them all back they did.  "In addition to Goten and Trunks training I suggest that Gohan and Goku do the same.  If Goten and Trunks don't succeed then at least we have a back up plan."  Piccolo said.

            Gohan and Goku had surprised looks on their faces.  Neither of them had been expecting to fuse with the other.  Gohan then remembered Piccolo mentioning that a power even greater than that of the fused Goten and Trunks may be needed.  He hadn't thought that power would have come from his father and himself though.  Goku walked over to his son to find out why he and himself were going to be fusing.  "Gohan what is Piccolo talking about?"  Goku asked.

            "Piccolo told me earlier that he had a feeling that a greater power than that of Goten and Trunks would be needed to defeat Buu.  I guess that power is you and me."  Gohan answered.

            "Oh, ok so when do you want to start training?"  Goku asked.

            "Whenever you want to."  Gohan said.

            "Ok, how about right after we get something to eat."  Goku said.

            Gohan laughed.  "Alright dad."

            After the saiyans had a well over filling meal provided by Chichi and Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all went to start their training.  Piccolo would stay with the boys to guide them in their training while Gohan and Goku went to a separate part of the lookout to start their own fusion dance.  Thus marked the beginning of the fate for the entire world, perhaps even the entire universe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  Hey everybody.  Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated.  Anywho I must give credit to Goku's Daughter for coming up with the fused Goku and Gohan's name.  THANKS!  Well on with the fic. Chapter 6 

Gohan and Goku stood across from each other, both looking in the same direction at a mid afternoon sun.  "Are you ready Gohan?"  Goku asked.

            Gohan took in a deep breath.  "Yes."

            "Ok then, let's begin."  Goku said.

            Goku and Gohan began the fusion dance by taking three steps towards each other and ending with both sets of index fingers touching.  "That was fairly good, but you need to bring your left foot up a little higher next time."  Goku said.

            "Oops, sorry."  Gohan apologized.

            "It's alright.  It will come with practice."  Goku said.        

            Gohan nodded in agreement with his father.  "Right, now again."  Goku said.

            Goku and Gohan continued practicing from that afternoon until nightfall when the smell of food beckoned them both back to the dining hall to eat the evening meal.  "What do you say we call it a day?"  Goku said as he took off for food.  

Gohan only smiled, he had missed his father these past seven years, even his appetite.  When Gohan arrived at the dining hall all of the Z members were waiting patiently except for the saiyans.  "Finally Gohan is here, now we can eat."  Trunks said excitedly as he started reaching for the enormous pile of food sitting before him.

            Just as Trunks's hand was about to grab a fistful of food he felt a stinging feeling come from his hand.  "Ow mom, why'd you do that?"  Trunks asked, looking up at his mother.

            "We say grace first, then we eat."  Bulma said.

            Trunks put his hands back down to his sides and started mumbling something about a having a baka for a mother under his breath.  "Gohan, will you lead grace please?"  Chichi asked.

            Gohan nodded and stood, as did everyone else.  "For the Guardians being there for us all through prosperity and decline, hours of darkness and light and through love and heartache.  We give thanks to Kami and Dende for a magnificent meal on such a beautiful evening, even in these dark times."

With grace said everyone sat back down and started passing around the food.  Long after everyone else was stuffed Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were still gorging themselves.  All who had become accustomed to a saiyan's eating rituals didn't think a thing about it.  However there was one person who had not.  Videl continued to stare at how much Gohan, his father, brother and his brother's friend was eating.  Gohan spotted Videl looking at him with hardly blinking for some reason.  He immediately looked down at his plate and then back at Videl.  Gohan stopped eating right then and there for he knew he had a lot of explaining to do to Videl about why he was eating so much.  Gohan got up from where he was sitting and took Videl's hand in his.  Videl gave him a puzzled look.  "I must speak with you, alone."  Gohan said.

Videl looked up at Gohan.  She hesitantly stood up and let Gohan guide her to where ever it was they were going.  Gohan led Videl to a balcony outside the lookout.  Gohan looked up at the starry sky and then back down at Videl as if trying to determine which was more stunning and beautiful.  "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"  Videl asked.

Gohan took Videl's hands in his and squeezed them gently.  "Videl, before I tell you what I am about to, you promise that you won't freak out or think I'm crazy and that'll we will always be friends?"

What could Gohan possibly tell her that she hadn't already thought beyond truth, but was still real?  Giant sized dragons coming out of balls and granting wishes, people eating helpings of food big enough to feed twenty people.  Yep their was definitely nothing that she could not imagine was not possible, or so she thought.  "Videl, I'm half alien."

            She was wrong.  Videl started laughing hysterically.  "Gohan that's a good one, for a second there I thought you were serious."

            Gohan gave Videl a serious look.  "But I am."

            Videl stopped laughing and returned Gohan's gaze.  "You are?"

            Gohan nodded.  Videl suddenly felt light headed as she felt her legs give out from under her.  Gohan managed to catch her before she fell.  Gohan sighed.  He would definitely have a lot of explaining to do.  Videl came to later that night.  "Gohan, how long have I been asleep?"

            "About an hour."  Gohan answered.

            "I had the strangest dream.  I dreamt that you told me you were an alien.  How strange."  Videl said.

            Gohan laughed nervously.  "Gee yeah, how strange."

            "What's wrong?"  Videl asked, noting the tone of Gohan's voice.

            "Well, uh, what if I told you that you weren't dreaming?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl looked at Gohan as if he were joking.  "So it wasn't a dream, this whole thing is real.  This whole day has been real.  Wizards popping up out of nowhere who plan on ruling the world, dragons granting wishes, my best friend telling me he's part alien.  This day can't get any weirder."  Videl sighed.

            "Oh, but it will."  Gohan said.

            "What the hell are you talking about?"  Videl asked.

            "My life story."  Gohan said.

            "Oh, this ought to be good."  Videl said sarcastically.

            So on the demi-saiyan went, from his father's arrival on Earth, to his precipitation in the Cell games and on up till present time.  "So tell me, if you were one of those guys at the Cell games then tell me who really beat Cell?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan thought for a moment.  If he told her the truth then the media would shatter his family's privacy.  However if he didn't tell her then Hercule would continue to be the "hero' and live life as he and his daughter were now.  One the other hand thought Gohan wanted Videl to know the truth and to really have her see her father as he truly was, which was not the savior of the entire world.  "Videl I so badly want to tell you what really happened, but at the same time I don't want to make you not look up to your father anymore.  If I do tell you what really happened you must promise me that you won't tell a soul."  Gohan said.

            "I swear, cross my heart, I won't tell a soul."  Videl said as she made an X over her heart.

            "Ok, well…"

            As Videl learned the truth about what really happened at the Cell games seven years ago she couldn't help but feel thankful that Gohan really had told her the truth.  Now Videl knew her suspicions were true about her father and Cell.  "And that's about it.'  Gohan said.

            "Not quite.  I have one more question.  If you were that boy seven years ago with the blonde hair and then when you turned your hair that color again at the tournament then by some fateful chance, you wouldn't happen to be the gold fighter as well, would you?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan nodded.  "Yeah, you got me."

            "AH HA, I knew it?"  Videl said excitedly, "There's nothing you can keep from me."

            Gohan silently disagreed.  She didn't know of his feelings towards her.  His feelings of wanting to be more then just friends, even more than best friends.  _What will she say if I tell her how I feel?  What will she think?  Does she feel the same for me?  How should I tell her?  _All these questions ran through over and over in Gohan's mind like a broken record.  He had to know right then and there, but how to let her know.  Gohan then had an idea.  "What secrets are you keeping from me?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl looked up at Gohan.  _Oh if only he knew how much I want us to be more than just friends.  How does he feel about me?  I must know_.  Videl thought to herself.  "Gohan I have a very dark secret that I so desperately want to share with you.  However I'm afraid that this secret may ruin what we already have between us and that I don't want to happen, yet I want us to be more."

            Gohan couldn't believe it.  Videl actually felt the same for him as he did her.  "I do too."  Gohan replied.

            Videl was shocked by Gohan's words.  She couldn't believe Gohan wanted to become more just like she had wanted.  Now here most desired wish had come true and she couldn't he happier.  Videl fell into Gohan's chest and hugged him tightly.  Gohan returned his love's embrace with equal love and tenderness.  After several minutes Videl drew back from Gohan's hold.  Gohan smiled at Videl and brushed the back of his hand gently across her cheek before bringing both of his hands to rest casually down around Videl's waist.  Bringing his head down to rest against Videl's Gohan looked deeply into her eyes.  "I love you."

            Videl smiled a loving smile at Gohan.  She slowly brought her lips to Gohan's.  Their lips met in a kiss that expressed their newly found love.  When they parted both teens found Goku and Chichi standing before them with goofy smirks on their faces.  Gohan and Videl quickly separated from each other, both blushing madly.  "Well, I hate to ruin your guys' fun, but it is getting late and tomorrow we wake up bright and early Gohan."  Goku said.

            Gohan nodded and turned back to Videl.  "Well good night."

            "Good night Gohan."

            With that Videl left to go find her room for the night, but not before pulling Gohan close for one final hug, whispering I love you too in Gohan's ear and kissing him on the cheek.  After Videl left Gohan walked over to his parents.  "Well Gohan, what'd I tell you?  They eventually get you."  Goku said.

            Gohan nodded in agreement.  "Good night mom and dad."

            Gohan then went to his room for the night.  "Oh Goku, I'm finally going to have grandchildren."  Chichi said dreamily.

            Goku chuckled.  _Chichi has been saying that even before Gohan was eight years old.  Now it looked like she might get them.  That was only if Gohan picked Videl as his mate though_ Goku thought to himself.  Goku and Chichi then went to their room.  So with all of the Z team and their families tucked into the clouds of slumber land and dreaming of a peaceful world far from their own thus ended the first day of training.  When Gohan awoke the next morning he found a scaly green face in front of his own.  Now the average person would have freaked out, but Gohan who had been living with this for the past seven years just sighed.  "Goten, please get that thing out of here."  Gohan said as he picked the small reptile up and handed it back to Goten before turning on his side and bringing the covers over his head.  Goten smiled his father's grin.  "You like him Gohan?  His name is Herman."

            Gohan nodded from under his blanket.  "Yeah, nice name, now please leave me alone so I can get back to sleep."

            Just as Gohan was about to fall into slumber again he felt the covers yanked from him.  "Come on Gohan, we have lot's to do today.  The world does not rest its safety in the hands of just anyone you know."  Goku said as he tossed Gohan's blankets on the floor.

            "Ah come on dad, five minutes more.  Then I'll be up."  Gohan begged as he but the pillow over his head.

            "No Gohan, now."  Goku said in a stern tone.

            Gohan groaned.  "Alright."

            Gohan got up and dressed.  When Gohan stepped out of his room he immediately picked up the scent of the morning meal.  Gohan darted for the dining hall where he found Goku, Goten and Trunks at the long dining table.  Bulma and Chichi at the stoves cooking breakfast.  "Good morning Gohan, why don't you got help you father and brother wake up everyone else and tell them breakfast is almost ready."  Chichi suggested.

            "Ok."  Gohan said.

            "Trunks go with them and help."  Bulma said.

            Trunks smirked evilly as his deceased father would of and eagerly got u p and started towards where the rest of the Z members were sleeping, all while thinking of evil ways to wake them all up.  However before he could get far Bulma grabbed the young saiyan prince by the collar.  As if reading her son's mind she scolded him.  "And no funny business.  If I here anything bad about you from anyone about you waking them up there will be no food for you the whole day."

            Trunks gulped in fear.  He was already starving.  No food for a whole day and he would surely be nothing but skin and bone.  Trunks nodded an affirmative at his mother who then let go of his collar.  "Now hurry up you guys, breakfast is almost ready."  Chichi said.

            "Right."  Goku replied as he and the boys went to wake up the rest of the Z crew.

            When they reached the outside of the rooms in which their fellow friends were slumbering Goku made a suggestion.  "To make this go a lot quicker why don't you Goten go wake up Dende and Mr. Popo.  Trunks you wake up Marron and Yamcha.  Gohan you wake up Piccolo and Videl.  I'll wake up Krillen and 18."

            Gohan, Goten and Trunks nodded and went to their assigned persons bedroom doors.  Gohan knocked lightly on Piccolo's door.  A few seconds later Gohan got a response from the other side.  "Who is it?"  Piccolo asked.

            "It's Gohan.  Breakfast is almost ready."  Gohan said.

            "Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes."  Piccolo replied.

            Done with Piccolo's awakening Gohan headed down the hall to Videl's room, Gohan knocked on the door.  He waited for a response, but none came.  He knocked again only harder and louder this time.  After still receiving no response Gohan became worried.  Gohan opened the door slowly and peeked in.  There was no one in the room yet he heard a female voice humming.  He followed the sound of the humming till Gohan came to a locked door.  His saiyan hearing picked up the sound of trickling water and he guessed that Videl was in the shower.  Gohan knocked on the door.  "Yes?"  Videl asked from the other side.

            "It's Gohan.  I came to tell you breakfast is almost ready."

            "Ok, I'll be done in a little bit.  You can wait if you want."

            Gohan felt nervous being in that room in which his love was staying.  He suddenly felt like he had to leave right then and there.  "Uh, I'll wait outside."  Gohan said.

            "Ok, suit yourself."

            Gohan quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  Gohan ended up waiting a little longer then he had anticipated for Videl, but when she emerged he was glad he had waited.  Videl waked out of her and looked up at Gohan.  "Good morning."  Gohan said cheerfully.

            Videl smiled, wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck and giving him a good morning kiss.  "Good morning."  Videl replied.

            Gohan and Videl walked hand in hand to breakfast.  That morning after breakfast the saiyans went to their designated training areas.  From dawn till dusk of that day was spent training with only a break at lunchtime.  At the end of the day Goku was confident that he and Gohan could finish the fusion by the end of the fourth day.  Piccolo had good news as well.  "The boys will be ready to fuse tomorrow."

            Everyone was surprised by piccolo's words.  They had not expected Goku so say that he and Gohan would be ready this early, but Piccolo's words were even more surprising.  "Are you sure Piccolo?"  Goku asked.

            Piccolo nodded.  "Yes, I'm positive.  The boys have it down perfectly.  All they need now is for their energy levels to be exactly the same."

            "Ok, we'll do that first thing tomorrow, after breakfast."  Goku said.

            After dinner everyone went to sleep.  All eager to see what the result of Goten and Trunks's fusion would be, thus ended the second day of training.  The next morning after breakfast everyone gathered outside to see Goten and Trunks complete their fusion.  "So what do you think they'll look like fused?"  Chichi asked Bulma.

            "Gee, I don't know.  I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  Bulma answered.

            Trunks and Goten walked out and stood in front of everyone.  "Are you ready?"  Goku asked.

            Both saiyans nodded.  They got into their stances and than began the dance.  After several attempts and slight energy adjustments the two boys were ready for one final try.  "Fu-sion-HA!" 

            Suddenly a bright blue light swarmed over the lookout, blinding everyone temporarily.  When the light diminished everyone opened their eyes and stood in awe.  There before them all stood the completed fusion of Goten and Trunks.  "Hey everyone, the name's Gotenks."  

            Everyone continued to stare in awe.  Gotenks gave them all a look.  "What are you guys staring at?"

            Everyone came back to reality.  "Wow feel that power, I think if they work hard enough they may be able to go super saiyan during their fusion."  Goku said.

            "Ha, no sweat."  Gotenks said.

            Suddenly the lookout shook as Gotenks's hair flashed gold, black-lavender, gold, black-lavender, and gold and that's where it stayed.  Again everyone was in awe at this fused being's power of being able to go super saiyan 2 just like that.  Gohan looked at his father and whispered.  "Dad if Gotenks can turn level 2 now, imagine what he could do with more practice."

            Goku only imagined, but just hopping all this power would not be in vain.  Gotenks was able to keep the level 2 transformation for the whole thirty minutes of the fusion, which was good, for Goku feared that maybe having such power would shorten the fusion time and every second was perishes to them.  The next day Goku and Gohan were ready to perform their fusion.  Once more everyone gathered outside around the two older saiyans and prepared themselves for anything that may happen.  Goku and Gohan took their places to begin the dance.  All fell quiet as Gohan and Goku took one last look at each other before they would become a new person.  They started moving towards each other.  "Fu-" their power levels was at exactly the same level.  "-sion-" their index fingers touched "-HA!" once again the lookout was engulfed in a blinding blue light.  When everything had clamed their before everyone stood a new being, far more powerful than even Goku himself maybe.  Chichi was the first to speak.  "What's your name?"

            This nameless being stepped forward and introduced himself, the intelligence of Gohan and the fighting spirit of Goku present in his voice.  "My name is Gokan." (pronounced Go-kahn.)

            There was no describing how Gokan looked.  He looked so much like Goku, yet he looked so much like Gohan.  No one could decide who he looked more like only that he was the one who would have to destroy Buu if Gotenks could not.  It was completed.  Both fusions had been done successfully and with time still left to spare.  That time would be used wisely though.  Spent both in final preparations and final family time, the Earth's final hopes would use their last remaining days wisely and to the best of their abilities.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight Begins

A/N:  Hey everybody, I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner. I'll try to start getting new chapters up sooner than this.  Again I'm sorry.  Anywho on with the fic. Chapter 7 

            The last night before Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks would be off to fight Buu had arrived.  Chichi and Bulma planned to spend the last night with their boys for they feared they would never see them for a long time after that.  Videl planned to spend that night with Gohan in whatever way she could.  After supper that night Gohan and Videl walked outside, neither knowing where the night would take them.  Finding her love just days ago and having to let him go again so soon was not something she was going to let happen so easily.  "Gohan do you have to go fight that monster?  Why can't Goten and trunks go?  You said yourself that that once they're fused that they would probably be powerful enough to defeat Buu."  Videl said.

            "I wish I didn't have to go and fight either Videl.  I wish none of us had to go, but Piccolo said that a greater power maybe needed and Piccolo just doesn't say something without having a reason for it.  We'll just have to wait and see what happens."  Gohan said.

            "Well if you had to end up fighting, do you think that Buu would be done for?"  Videl asked.

            "I don't know.  All we can do is fight and hope for the best."  Gohan replied.

            "Just promise me one thing Gohan, promise me you'll fight you best for everyone, for the planet, for me, for us."  Videl said.

            Gohan pulled Videl closer to him and looked down at her.  "I promise."  Gohan said as he lowered his lips to hers.

            Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and kissed him back.  When the need for air became desperately wanted, Gohan and Videl drew back.  "Gohan I'll be waiting for you when you get back, until then though I want you to know that I love you, goodnight."

            "Goodnight."  Gohan replied.

            Later that night just as Gohan was letting the mouth of sleep consume him he heard a creaking sound coming from his bedroom door.  Gohan sat up straight up and looked towards the door to see a shadowy figure standing in the light coming in from outside.  "Who's there?"  Gohan asked as he formed a small ki ball in his hand, just incase his company was not so friendly.  "It's me."  The figure said.

            Gohan sighed in relief and disarmed the ki ball.  "Videl what do you need?"       

            Videl closed the door behind her, making the room pitch black once more.  She made her way to the side of Gohan's bed and crawled in next to him.  "If this is to be you last night here, I want to spend it with you."  Videl said.

            Gohan felt very uncomfortable having the love of his life laying right there next to him in bed.  "Uh, ok."

            Videl noticed the uneasiness in her boyfriend's voice.  "Gohan what's wrong?  If your not comfortable with me being here then I'll leave."

            Gohan shook his head.  "No, don't leave.  It's just that we haven't even gone out on a date yet and-"

            He was interrupted by Videl's giggling.  "No silly, I just wanted to sleep here tonight with you."  Videl said.

            Gohan scratched his head and blushed.  "Well what else was I supposed to think?"

            Videl giggled again.  After the two talked a while longer Videl began to yawn.  "Goodnight Gohan.  I love you."  Videl aid as she snuggled up next to Gohan.

            Gohan smiled as he placed his arms around Videl.  "I love you too."

            The next morning Videl awoke with a chill.  She felt around for Gohan.  When Videl felt no Gohan next to her, her eyes shot open and she frantically started looking around.  Videl started to panic, for she feared that Gohan had already left.  Videl quickly got up put on her robe and ran for the dining hall to see if Gohan was there.  When she arrived in the hall she found Bulma and Chichi in front of the stoves, cooking as usual.  Videl walked over to Chichi and began having a fit.  "Chichi, where's Gohan?  Don't tell me, he already left, didn't he?  He wouldn't have though without saying goodbye, would he?"

            Chichi put her hands on Videl's shoulders to calm her.  "Videl listen, calm down, don't worry, Gohan hasn't left yet.  Goku, Goten, Trunks and he are just getting some last minute training in."  Chichi said.

            Videl looked at Chichi questioningly.  "Are you sure?"

            Chichi smiled.  "Of course, believe me no saiyan would ever go into battle on an empty stomach."

            Videl laughed, finding not only Chichi's words to be comical, but also comforting.  "Where are they training at?"  Videl asked.

            Chichi led Videl to a long narrow hallway, she then pointed down the hallway.  "You take this hallway all the way down to the end and it will be the last door to you left."  Chichi said.

            Before Videl could thank Chichi she had disappeared back into the kitchen.  Videl sighed and proceeded in walking down the hallway, finding it creepy for there was almost no light eliminating in it.  Videl finally came to the end of the hall after walking for what seemed like infinity.  She walked up to the closed door and put her ear up to it.  She could faintly here four voices coming from the other side.  Guessing they were the saiyans', Videl opened the door, only to find a blanket of whit stretch out before her in all directions and there before her was Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks.  All four were clad in tattered clothing obvious evidence of the training that had been taking place.  The four saiyans stopped what they were doing and looked at Videl.  "Hey Videl."  Gohan said.

"Gohan, what is this place?"  Videl asked.

            "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."  Gohan answered.

            "Oh, so this is that place you trained before going off to fight Cell."  Videl said.

            "Yeah it was." Gohan replied.

            "So what are you guys doing?"  Videl asked even though she knew that it was a stupid question.

            "Well we were just trying to get some last minute training in.  You can stay and watch if you want."  Gohan said.

            "Ok."  Videl said as she went to sit down and watch.

            Gohan turned and went back to resume his sparring sessions with his father.  Videl watched as Gohan and Goku exchanged devastating blows that would have seriously injured or killed a hum being.  After breakfast the saiyans resumed their training while Videl continued to look on in pure awe and wonder.  Hours outside the chamber passed while much longer lengths of time passed with the chamber's walls.  As the stroke of noon neared so did Babidi and Buu.  Buu flew towards the lookout with Babidi residing on his back.  When they reached the lookout Babidi immediately got off of Buu's back and started searching for Piccolo, Goten and Trunks.  Piccolo felt Buu and Babidi's presence and went into action.  "Chichi, go get Goku and the others.  Buu's here."

            Chichi nodded and hurried towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  Meanwhile Piccolo went to where Babidi and Buu were waiting.  When Babidi spotted Piccolo he smiled evilly.  "So you're still here.  I thought you would have chickened out."  Babidi said.

            "I don't' run from anything or anyone.  Especially a evil little termite and a fat pudgy tub of lard."  Piccolo said.

            "Well I guarantee you will with in the moment.  Buu he's all yours."  Babidi said as he stepped back.

            Buu stepped forward, anxious to finally be able to destroy something.  Piccolo looked straight at Buu and got into his fighting stance.  He was prepared to fight, even if he knew he was outmatched.  Buu laughed, Piccolo growled and launched himself at Buu.  Buu easily stepped out of the way and laughed again.  Piccolo again came at Buu, but this time instead of Buu stepping out of the way, he took his yellow-gloved hand, grabbed a hold of Piccolo's head, and started to squeeze it.  Piccolo grunted in pain as he felt his skull being slowly squeezed to nothing.  However before Piccolo thought his head was finished he felt the pressure abruptly lifted.  Buu let go of Piccolo's head and decided that he wanted to play a game with Piccolo.  Piccolo felt himself being pushed back.  Buu formed a ki ball and threw it at Piccolo who in turn started flying around in the flying around in the sky, trying to dodge the homing ball of energy, for he knew if he tried to block it he would not live through the impact.  Piccolo flew around for several long moments, going as fast as he could all the time for the ball was right on his tail.  Piccolo began to tire from the endless flying and decided he had to end this.  Landing back on the lookout Piccolo turned and faced the fast approaching energy.  Piccolo covered his head with his arms and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.  Just as he thought the ki ball should have been blowing him to little green bits, Piccolo felt a familiar presence appear in front of him.  Piccolo opened his eyes just in time to see a golden haired Gohan knock away the energy ball.  Gohan looked at Piccolo.  "Thanks."  Piccolo said.

            "No problem, just repaying the favor."  Gohan said.  

            Gohan returned to normal and rejoined the other remaining saiyans.  Buu looked at the saiyans and smiled.  Playtime was going to become much more fun.  Goku crouched down to Goten and Trunks level.  "So are you guys read?"  Goku asked.

            Both saiyans nodded. "I wish my dad was here."  Trunks said sadly.

            "Don't worry Trunks.  Vegeta will always be with you, no matter what."  Goku said.

            Trunks nodded, the inherited smirk of Vegeta crossed his lips once more.  "Let's do this."

            Goku smiled.  "Ok, now remember as soon as you two are fused that you'll want to power up to your max.  Buu may look like a push over, but trust me, he's not."  Goku said.

            Trunks and Goten nodded.  They stepped forward and faced Buu, who returned their gaze with equal intensity.  Both boys took their stances to start the fusion dance. "Fu-sion-HA!"

            The all to familiar blue aura was so bright that even Buu covered his eyes.  When Buu lifted his hands form his eyes he saw before him a super saiyan 2 Gotenks.  Buu scratched his head in confusion.  "Where two boys go?"  Buu asked.

            "We're right here."  Gotenks said as he pointed to himself.

            Buu was still confused.  Gotenks didn't feel that he needed to waste the time in explaining the circumstances to Buu.  However he was anxious to bury his fists into Buu's gut.  Buu's confusion was soon forgotten when he saw Gotenks get into a fighting stance.  Buu smiled evilly as he too got into his own stance.  Gotenks returned a smirk of his own.  "Let's get it on."  Gotenks said.

            Buu nodded in agreement.  Gotenks launched at Majin Buu.  Buu through his right fist at Gotenks, who ducked and came with a right of his own, which connected with Buu's lower jaw.  Buu stumbled backwards, stunned from the unexpected blow.  Gotenks pursued Buu and started wailing him with punches to the gut.  After several minutes of endless punching, Gotenks stopped to catch his breath.  Looking at the results of his attack Gotenks was satisfied.  Buu's large stomach was filled with deep dents.  Buu looked down at his own stomach.  Analyzing the damage done, Buu started pushing his belly outward.  His dented stomach popped back out to be it's smooth round self once more.  Gotenks gaped in disbelief at what Buu had just done.  Well if mere fists and feet wouldn't work then maybe energy attacks would.  Gotenks formed a basketball sized ki ball in his hand and threw it at Buu's stomach.  The attack went through on one side and out the other with ease, creating a hole in Buu's center.  "YES!"  Gotenks cheered a he jumped in the air.

            Meanwhile Buu looked down at his stomach once more.  He smiled as the hole began to cave in and new pink skin replaced it.  Gotenks looked at Buu, almost falling over from the site before him.  Buu looked like he hadn't even been touched.  Gotenks looked over at Goku and Gohan.  "Excuse me, but how do you destroy a monster that can regenerate himself?"  Gotenks asked.

            Goku and Gohan too were in awe of Buu's actions.  When Gotenks did not receive any answer from the two older saiyans he turned back towards Buu and gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.  Gotenks launched everything he had at Buu.  When it was all done Gotenks was so tired and weakened that he couldn't even hold super saiyan form anymore.  As the smoke and dust cleared everyone looked to see Buu was gone, well almost gone.  The only part of him that remained was his head.  Buu looked around for the rest of his body, but could not find it.  He became angry with Gotenks for destroying his body.  Clouds of steam irrupted from Buu's skull.  "Buu mad, me get you for making Buu go boom!"

            Buu became so angry that his body seemed to pop back out from his head.  Buu launched himself at a weakened Gotenks in a blinded mask of fury.  Gotenks tried his best to try and defend himself, but it was no use.  Gotenks found himself on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp and being unable to move.  Gohan started running out towards Gotenks to try and help him, but was held back by Goku.  "No Gohan, if you go out there then there may be no hope fore Earth, Gotenks will have to be on his own."

            "But dad, we have to fuse now, Gotenks is finished and unless we do something he'll be killed."  Gohan said.

            Goku looked at Gohan.  "Alright let's do it."

            Gohan nodded and the two preformed their fusion.  "Buu make you into chocolate bar, yummy yum."  Buu said as he rubbed his belly.

            Gotenks only looked at Buu and prepared to be turned into a saiyan delight.  A voice from behind Buu made him think otherwise.  "Hey Buu, why don't you pick on somebody your own size."  Gokan said.

            Buu turned around and smiled.  _Someone new to play with oh boy _Buu thought.  Gokan looked at Gotenks.  "You alright kid?"

            Don't call me kid!"  Gotenks said angrily as he slowly got up.

            Yep he's all right Gokan thought to himself.  Gokan then proceeded to walk up to Buu.  "You ready?"  Gokan asked. 

            Buu nodded.  Both fighter's got into fighting stances and prepared for the ultimate showdown.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight Ends

Chapter 8 

Gokan charged at Buu, determined to punish him for injuring Gotenks.  Gokan's left fist connected with Buu's left temple, stunning him.  Gokan then spun around intending to have his right foot hit Buu in the stomach, but his intentions fell short when Buu recovered from the previous blow in the head.  Buu blocked Gokan's attack, quickly grabbed his foot, and spun Gokan around in circles.  Buu then released Gokan's foot sending him flying over the edge of the lookout.  Gokan felt himself falling ever closer to the rocky Earth below.  Buu looked over the edge of the lookout and down at Gokan who was trying slow himself down.  Buu smiled and flew after Gokan who was able to slow down enough to fly and land safely on the ground.  Buu landed a few seconds later.  Gokan looked at Buu with an intense look in his eyes.  How was he supposed to beat this monster?  Physical attacks didn't phase him.  Energy attacks seemed to sort of work, but Buu always managed to regenerate him of the damage inflicted upon him.  There was only one possible option left, to destroy all of Buu at once, not leaving any part of him left.  That only left two attacks powerful enough to stop Buu.  _I'm going to either have to use the Kamehameha or the Spirit Bomb, but how will the Earth handle those attacks?  It probably could handle the Kamehameha, but a Spirit Bomb big enough to destroy Buu, is that something I'm willing to take a chance on? _Gokan thought.  Gokan decided he would take that chance, but only as a last resort.  First though he would try the Kamehameha and hope that would do the trick.  Buu meanwhile looked curiously at Gokan for he seemed to have changed his mood from fighting to thinking.  "You give up?"  Buu asked, silently hoping that Gokan hadn't.

            Gokan came back to reality at the sound of Buu's voice.  "No, in fact I've just begun."  Gokan said.

            Gokan widened his step and put his arms out in front of him.  "Ka…"

            His hands came together.  "Me…"

            Gokan then put his hands on his right side, still keeping them together.  "Ha…"

            A large ball of ki started forming in Gokan's hands.  "Me…"

            The ball grew ever larger.  Gokan quickly looked down at the energy formed in his hands, satisfied that it was large enough to do some serious damage to Buu.  Gokan looked back at Buu and prepared to unleash his attack.  "HA!"

            Gokan shot his hands forward, directing the wave of energy straight at Buu.  Buu could only look on as Gokan's attack gained ever more ground there was no time to move, so Buu prepared himself for the impact.  The Kamehameha hit Buu with an Earth shattering force, causing an explosion of enormous magnitude.  When the smoke cleared Gokan looked to see where Buu had been standing.  There was no sign of him or so Gokan thought.  Gokan was about to breath a sigh of relief, but then he heard that laugh, that insane childish laugh that Gokan so hated with a passion.  Gokan whirled around to see Buu waving at him, completely unharmed.  Gokan stared at Buu in disbelief, it couldn't be it just couldn't, but there he was, not a scratch on him.  Gokan felt he had failed.  He just used a huge amount of his energy on the Kamehameha and he knew that he did not have enough energy left to make a second one that would be large enough to do any sufficient damage to Buu.  The only attack he had left that was possibly strong enough was the one he did not want to use for fear of blowing up not only himself, but also the entire Earth.  However if he didn't destroy Buu then who would?  He had to do it though even if there was the chance that the Earth may not live through the attack.  Gokan flew off back towards the lookout, he would need a distraction for Buu until he could complete the Spirit Bomb.  When Gokan reached the lookout everyone was there.  It was apparent that they had been watching the fight closely from above.  "Quick, I need a couple of you to come with me."  Gokan said.

            "What for?"  Krillen asked.

            "I need a couple of you to act as a distraction and keep Buu busy while I prepare a Spirit Bomb."  Gokan answered.

            Krillen jumped slightly when hearing Gokan's statement.  "Are you crazy?  You could blow us all into the next dimension and maybe even the one after that!"  Krillen shouted.

            "Yeah I know it sounds crazy and yes I do know what the consequences are, but I have to try or else Buu could destroy this entire planet."  Gokan said.

            Krillen nodded in agreement with Gokan.  "So will you help me or not?"  Gokan asked.

            No one answered Gokan and he was about to give up when someone did answer.  "What do you want me to do?"  Piccolo asked as he stepped forward.

            Gokan smiled.  He was about to tell Piccolo when another spoke.  "Well if he's going to help I will too."  Krillen said.

            "I will also, if he's going to help than so am I."  18 spoke.

            "Me too."  Yamcha said.

            "Count me in."  said another.

            Everyone looked to see who had said that and was surprised to see Videl step forward.  Gokan gaped in surprise.  "Videl you can't.  What will Gohan say if you get hurt?  He'll never forgive me."  Chichi said.

            "Chichi, don't worry about me.  Just because I don't know how to shoot beams out from my hands doesn't mean I can't be of some help."  Videl said.

            Gokan looked at Videl.  "Videl, you sure you want to do this?"  Gokan asked.

            Videl nodded.  "I'm positive.  If things get to intense I'll come back here."  Videl said.

            "Ok."  Gokan said.

            "So what is it that you need us to do exactly?"  Piccolo asked again.

            I need you guys to follow me and help me lead Buu as far away from here was possible and then keep him busy while I prepare the Spirit Bomb."  Gokan said.

            "Sounds like fun."  Videl said.

            Gokan walked up to Videl.  "Please Videl be careful, Buu is a very powerful adversary and his powers should not be taken lightly."  Gokan said.

            "Don't worry so much.  "I'll be fine."  Videl said.

            "Ok if you say, but will you stick close to piccolo or Krillen for me?"  Gokan asked.

            "Ok, if you insist."  Videl said.

            "Thanks."  Gokan said, smiling.

            "Ok guys let's get to it."   Gokan said.

            Gokan took to the air followed by Videl, Piccolo, Krillen, 18 and Yamcha.  Gokan flew past Buu.  "Hey Buu, if you want some real fun then follow us!"  Gokan yelled back at Buu.

            An excited smirk crossed Buu's lips.  "Wait for Buu!"  Buu yelled excitedly.

            Buu took off and flew his fastest to catch up with the already well ahead Z fighters.  Gokan and the others flew for a little while before Gokan saw a spot where he thought would be the most ideal to carry out his plan.  Gokan stopped and lowered to the ground followed by the Z fighters and Buu.  "What we play?"  Buu asked.

            "How about we play a little game of tag."  Gokan said.

            "Me play, me play."  Buu said as he jumped up and down.

            "Good now let's see, you're it."  Gokan said as he and the others scattered.

            Buu flew after Gokan, but was distracted by a ki blast to the back by Piccolo.  "Hey tubby, over here."  Piccolo said.

            Buu gave a Piccolo a death glare.  "Me tag you good."  Buu said.

            While Buu was busy chasing the other Z fighters Gokan touched down behind a rock that made himself out of sight of Buu.  Gokan put his arms above his head and began to concentrate hard.  He could feel the Earth's energy begin to flow through his body.  The energy then began to form in a ball above Gokan's head.  Several minutes of this and the ball grew ever larger.  Piccolo was flying around, trying to avoid Buu when he suddenly realized something.  "Gokan, you only have five minutes left in your fusion.  You've got to hurry!"

            Gokan's eyes widened in disbelief, that was not enough time.  All he could do was make the bomb as big as possible and hope it would be enough to take Buu out for good.  Several more minutes passed and now the bomb was the biggest any of the Z fighters had ever seen.  "Hurry Gokan, you have less then a minute left."  Piccolo said.

            By now Buu had taken notice of the irregularly large ball protruding from the Earth and he stopped playing tag to see what it possibly could be.  Gokan saw Buu coming and figured he better let it go now or else he would never get the chance.  "Hey Buu, catch."  Gokan said as he through the bomb at Buu.

            All Buu could do was stare in awe as the Spirit Bomb devoured him in a mass of blue light.  All the Z fighters watched as the Spirit Bomb made its way out into space before exploding.  Everyone touched down and looked around.  There was no trace of Buu to be found.  Piccolo searched for the monster's ki signature, but that was not to be found either.  Gokan smiled before he separated back into the two original beings that had made him.  Gohan and Goku looked up into the sky, thankful that Buu had finally been destroyed.  Videl looked around and saw Gohan looking up at the clouds.  "Gohan!'  Videl shouted as she ran up to Gohan.

            Gohan hugged Videl close to him.  "Videl."

            Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes and kissed him.  It was finally over.  Buu was dead and Gohan was still alive.  It was true the sacrifices one saiyan had made for a certain Earth girl had paid off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

That night at the lookout was spent in joy and celebration.  Although their was drinking and laughing present at the party Goku, Gohan and Piccolo declined the intoxicating pleasures.  They planned on staying sober for a little longer, just in case Buu was somehow able to come back.  They knew it was very unlikely though.  Babidi saw his precious pet engulfed in the energy of the Spirit Bomb he knew there was no point in living.  To Babidi Buu was dead, there was no way Buu could have lived through the blast and Babidi knew it.  Thus having no other reason to live, Babidi destroyed himself with his own magic.  However even though Babidi was gone didn't mean that Buu was.  Gohan walked over to Videl who was sitting with Chichi, Bulma and 18 who was listening to the older women exchange tales of old times.  "So then Gohan walked up to the dinosaur, thinking it was food."  Chichi said then breaking into an uncontrollable laugh, as did the three other women.

            Gohan blushed slightly out of embarrassment from his mother telling Videl of his younger days.  Chichi looked up at Gohan and smiled.  "Hey honey, come join us.  Want a drink?"  Chichi asked as she slightly swayed the bottle back and forth.

            "No thanks mom."  Gohan said.

            Chichi turned towards Videl.  "How about you hun?"

            Videl shook her head.  "I'm fine Chichi."

            Chichi shrugged then offered some more to Bulma and 18 who happily accepted.  Chichi then poured herself another glass.  "So Gohan, now that Buu's dead and all, what are you gonna do?"  Bulma asked.

            Gohan shrugged.  "I don't know.  Hopefully I can finish high school and college without any more monsters wanting to take over the universe.  Then I'll probably find a job and settle down.  Just like mom wants."  Gohan said.

            "Anyone special you planning on settling down with?"  Bulma asked as she looked at Gohan and then Videl.

            Both teens looked at each other then quickly looked away again, both blushing madly.  Bulma saw Gohan and Videl's reactions and smiled.  "I see."  Bulma said with a coil smile.

            Gohan and Videl only blushed harder at Bulma's words.  Chichi, who was now beyond drunk then spoke up.  "My boy is going to marry her and then he'll make her his mate.  Isn't that right Gohan?"  Chichi said drunkenly.

            Gohan's eyes got as big as dinner plates.  He knew his mother could act out of character when she was tipsy, but he never would have expected her to make a comment about his and Videl's relationship like she had just done.  Gohan looked at Videl who in turn looked at him with a confused look on her face.  "Gohan what is Chichi talking about?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan didn't know what to do or say at that moment.  His mother had just brought up a subject Gohan was hoping he wouldn't have to talk to Videl about or at least wait to tell her about if their came a time in their relationship when he needed to tell her.  "Gohan?"  Videl asked as she touched Gohan's shoulder.

            That brought Gohan out of his thoughts.

            "What?"  Gohan asked.

            "I asked, what is your mom talking about, mating."  Videl asked.

            "Oh, um, nothing."  Gohan said.

            "What do you mean, nothing?  Mating is what all-"

            "MOM! Please.  I can explain it to Videl by myself.  Besides it's not the right time, yet."  Gohan said.

            Chichi was taken a back by Gohan's tone of voice with her and frankly she was not very happy with it.  "Gohan, what the hell are you people talking about?"  Videl asked again.

            Gohan was about to explain the one thing he had not told Videl about saiyans, but then he heard an infuriating growl come from behind him.  Gohan turned around just in time to see a drunken Chichi stand up on her not quite so steady feet and pull out her frying pan.  "Gohan, you know better then to talk to me with that tone of voice young man!"  Chichi slurred out as she raised her frying pan above her head.

            Gohan looked up at the ever so deadly frying pan as it glistened on the light of the setting sun.  Before any words could be said Gohan took off in a fast paced run as he escaped from the one thing he feared more than the extent of his own power.  Chichi started running after her eldest son, but the unsteadiness of her feet caused her to trip over them and fall straight on her bum.  "Damn you Gohan, you just wait till tomorrow!" Chichi said as she waved her fist and rubbed her backside.

            Videl who was completely dumbfounded of the entire situation decided to go find Gohan before the current events turned into something far more bizarre.  Videl ran off after Gohan.  "Hey Gohan wait up!"

            Gohan heard Videl's call, but was too frightened to stop running until he had reached the other side of the lookout.  Videl caught up with Gohan not long after.  Videl slowed her pace and walked up behind Gohan who was looking out over the railing of a balcony at the world before him, his back to Videl.  Videl walked up next to Gohan and leaned against the balcony railing all the while she never took her eyes off of him.  Gohan knew Videl was standing there right next to him, but he never turned to look at her, he just continued to look straight ahead for he knew why she had followed him and he did not want to have to face her with an explanation because he wasn't sure if she was the right one to tell or not.  Videl continued to gaze at Gohan.  When he did not look back at her Videl put a hand on Gohan's shoulder to get his attention.  Gohan still did not turn to face her, it was like he wanted to, but couldn't for some reason.  "Gohan what's wrong?  Why won't you look at me?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan finally stood up straight and looked down at Videl.  "Nothing is wrong."  Gohan said.

            Videl knew that Gohan was lying and she was determined to find out what was bothering him.  "Liar, something is bothering you.  I can tell."  Videl said.

            Gohan sighed.  There was no way he could avoid telling her now.  "Yeah, so there's something on my mind, so what."  Gohan said.

            "So what?  So what I want to know is what's bothering you."  Videl said.

            "I don't know if I should tell you."  Gohan said.

            "What reason do you have for not telling me?  You've told some of the craziest stuff I've heard in my entire life, yet I believe you.  So what's one more reason you have for not telling me?"  Videl asked.

            "Because I don't know if you're the right one yet or not."  Gohan said.

            "What do you mean _right one_?"  Videl asked.

            "I don't know if you're the right one for me yet or not.  If you are then I will tell you, if you're not though then there's no use in telling you."  Gohan said.

            "What the hell are you talking about?"  You said not more than two days ago that you loved me.  Have you changed your mind since then?"  Videl asked.

            "No Videl, my feelings for you have not changed.  I'm just not sure of these feelings I have for you are temporary or if it's more than that."  Gohan said.

            "How will you know if your feelings are 'temporary' or not?"  Videl asked.

            I don't know.  It's a saiyan thing.  It just happens."  Gohan said.

            "What happens?"

            The process in which a saiyan bonds with his mate for life."  Gohan said.

            "So this is what you've been so upset about?  About what Chichi said?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan nodded.  "Yes.  I was going to tell you what mom had brought up further along.  If our relationship had come to that point when we both knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, but since she brought it up I better tell you.  You see when a saiyan takes someone as his mate he marks them, showing everyone that person is no longer available, that they belong to the saiyan that marked them."

            "How does a saiyan mark their mate?"  Videl asked curiously.

            Gohan ran his fingers lightly over the curve of Videl's neck, sending shivers down her spine.  "They bite their mate right here."  Gohan said.

            Gohan then took his fingers away from Videl.  Videl came out of her spell that Gohan had seemed to put on her only a few short seconds ago.  "So when does this mating thing happen?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan blushed at Videl's question.  "Uh, do you really want to know?"  Gohan asked.

            "Of course I want to know.  If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked you."  Videl said.

            "Well um, ok.  You know, um, when two people, um, feel attracted to each other in an, um, you know that certain kind of way, when they want, you know, they want to … well you know."  Gohan stuttered.

            "Go out?"

            "No."  Gohan said.

            "Get married?"

            "Closer."

            Videl was running out of ideas.  She scratched her head.  Videl thought for a few moments before finally coming up with only one possible logical answer.  "Sex?"

            "Well, yeah.  That's when it usually happens."  Gohan said relieved that he had finally gotten that over with.

            "Oh."  was all Videl said as she blushed slightly.

            "So you now why I wanted to wait to tell you Videl?  I wanted to wait until that time before I told you.  I don't know why for sure why we saiyans do it, but it's just in my blood."  Gohan said.

            Videl nodded.  She never could picture Gohan and her becoming that close before Gohan had told her about mating, but now she was beginning to think other wise.  What if Gohan wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?  Would she be able to make that kind of commitment?  "Gohan, how do you feel about us and well this mating thing?"

            "As of right now I'm not sure.  I love being with you and all, but I just don't know yet."  Gohan said.

            "Oh, ok."  Videl said sadly.

            She hoped that Gohan and her would stay together.  Videl had never loved anyone like she had Gohan.  He was everything that she could possibly want and need in a man and Videl did not want to lose that.  _I'll show him how much I need him.  You just wait Gohan and see how much I love you _Videl thought to herself.

            Videl was interrupted in her thoughts by a gentle nudging of her shoulder.  "Come on Videl, let's go back to the party."  Gohan said.

            "What about your mom?"  Videl asked.

            "Don't worry about her.  She's probably cooled off by now."  Gohan said.

            "Whatever you say."  Videl said.

            The young couple made their way back to the celebration.  When they got back to where they had left Chichi, Bulma and 18 Gohan and Videl found all three women passed out in their chairs.  The teens also found Goku, Krillen, Trunks and Goten standing there.  Gohan didn't pay much attention at first, but when he saw the dragon radar he became curious.  "Uh dad, what are you, what are you doing with the dragon radar?"  Gohan asked.

            Goku smiled slightly.  "Well I figured now would be a good time to bring Vegeta back while Bulma's asleep.  You know, give Bulma a big surprise when she wakes up."  Goku said.

            Gohan nodded.  "Right, so who's all going?"

            "Me, Krillen, Trunks and Goten will go.  You and Piccolo stay here to hold down the fort."  Goku said.

            "Alright, I'll stay, but hurry back."  Gohan said.

            "Don't worry we will."  Goku said.

            With that the three saiyans and monk to the air, on their way to the first dragon ball.  "Will they be back before Bulma wakes up?"  Videl asked.

            Gohan nodded.  "Sure, by the time Bulma wakes up the wish should already have been granted."  Gohan said.

            "I see."  Videl replied.

            Videl then yawned and Gohan looked down at her.  "Videl why don't you go and get some rest.  I'll wake you if anything should happen."  Gohan said.

            "Are you sure?"  Videl asked.

            "Positive."  Gohan said.

            "Alright then, goodnight."  Videl said.

            Before Videl left she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and gave him a long, deep kiss.  When they parted all Gohan could do was reply "goodnight."

            Videl smiled and walked slowly to her room, silently hoping that kiss would bring her and Gohan closer to that goal that Videl so much wanted.

**Hello my friend we meet again**

**_It's been a while where should we begin…_**

**_Feels like forever_**

The next morning Bulma woke up in her room at Capsule Corp.  She wiped the sleep from her eyes and was about to get out of bed when she found it very difficult to.  Bulma gazed down only to find an arm draped possessively around her waist.  Bulma followed the arm up to see that it belonged to.  Bulma almost fainted when she found Vegeta looking back at her with a devilish smirk on his face.  "Good morning."  Vegeta said.

**_Within my heart of memories_**

**_Of perfect love that you gave to me_**

**_Oh I remember_**

Bulma was at a loss for words.  "Ve, Vegeta?!"  Was all Bulma could force out.

            "Sorry to surprise you like this Onna, but it wasn't my doing.  I hate to admit it, but I thank Kakkarott for wishing me back."  Vegeta said.

            Goku, she should have known that man would have done something like this, but she was glad he did.  "Vegeta!"

**When you are with me** **I'm fee… I'm careless…I believe** **Above all the others, we'll fly** **This brings tears to my eyes     **

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and kissed him furiously.  The surprised Prince of Saiyans quickly recovered and became determined to show his mate how much he really had missed her.

**My sacrifice**

            Chichi awoke that morning to someone snoring softly next to her.  Chichi turned over to see Goku n his back, his mouth open and snoring.  

**We've seen our share of ups and downs**

**_Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant_**

**_It feels so good to reunite, within yourself and within your mind_**

Chichi giggled softly.  It had been so many years since she had seen him sleep that Chichi almost cried from just seeing him.  Chichi lay back down and watched her husband sleep.  Sleep once more called to her though several minutes later and Chichi did not reject it.  Chichi scooted into Goku's warmth and fell asleep again with her head on his chest.

**Let's find peace there**

**_When you are with me_**

**_I'm free… I'm careless…I believe_**

            Videl awoke that morning in a completely different place then that of what she had went to sleep in.  She sat up and looked around that room to see where she was.  After looking around she spotted a second bed and there sleeping in it was Goten.  Looking down at the bed she had been sleeping in Videl saw Gohan sleeping soundly next to her.  Videl smiled at how peaceful Gohan looked, despite all the death and destruction he had seen.  Videl leaned down next to Gohan's ear and whispered his name.  Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see Videl looking down at him.  Gohan smiled sleepily.  "Good morning."  Gohan said as he stretched.

            "Good morning."  Videl replied.

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**_This brings tears to my eyes_**

**_My sacrifice_**__

After stretching Gohan sat up.  "So when did you decide to kidnap me?"  Videl asked with a slight smile.

            Gohan chuckled.  "Well Dende said last night that Buu was most likely gone for sure and that we could all go home."  Gohan said.

            "Oh, so you decided to bring me here."

            "What's wrong with that?  If I would have taken you home your dad probably would have had every police officer in the city after me."  Gohan said.

            Videl chuckled.  "Yeah your probably right."

            There was a moment of silence. As the two thought of what to talk about next.  Suddenly Gohan's stomach growled.  "Well its breakfast time, what do you want to eat?"  Videl thought.  She wasn't really that hungry.  Looking around her eyes came to rest back on where Gohan and her were sitting.  Just then Videl had an idea.  In slow movements Videl brought her hand to Gohan's chest and started making light circular motions.  "I don't know, what are you hungry for?"  Videl asked in a husky voice.

            Gohan swallowed hard.  "Uh Videl I'm not so sure now.  Now that I think of it maybe I'll go take a quick shower."  Gohan said as he started to get up.

            A firm hand latching on to his wrist and yanking him back down on the bed cut off his escape.  "Videl what are you doing?"  Gohan asked, slightly scared now at Videl's sudden mood change.

            "I'm getting what I want to eat."  Videl said as she straddled Gohan's lap.

            Videl looked at a frightened Gohan.  "What's wrong Gohan?  I thought you wanted me as your mate." 

            "I-I didn't actually m-mean right now.  I-I said I w-wasn't sure."  Gohan stuttered.

            "Well Gohan you know what.  You better decide quickly because if you don't then it's goodbye."

            "What do you mean?"  Gohan asked.

            Videl got off of Gohan's lap and sat back down on the other side all the while still looking at him.  "Gohan what I'm trying to say is I want to be with you.  I've never felt like this towards anyone before.  I feel like if you're not part of my life then it's just not worth living.  I know you told me you loved me already, but I feel like I should spend the rest of my life with you.  I don't know if you can feel the same way, but I needed to tell you.  I just don't want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend forever."  Videl said, looking deeply into Gohan's eyes.

**Because when you are with me**

**_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe_**

**_Above all the other we'll fly_**

Gohan cupped Videl's cheek with his hand.  "Videl.  I understand what you're trying to say and honestly I feel the exact same way.  However let's give it some time.  I don't want our relationship to end, but we haven't been together very long in terms of more than friends and I want to give that some time before we jump into things we'll regret later, ok?"  Gohan said as he looked down at Videl.

            Videl nodded knowing her confessions were the only thing she could do.  Time would have to do the rest.  Little did Videl know though that time would pass both in her favor and Gohan's.  That is another story though.

**_This brings tears to my eyes_**

**_My sacrifice_**

**The End**


End file.
